


Make It Better

by ignitionspark



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitionspark/pseuds/ignitionspark
Summary: Sheamus knows how to make things better, but sometimes he needs a little encouragement. Set post-this week's Raw (4/17), after Cesaro's match with Jeff Hardy.





	Make It Better

They've made it back to the locker room after the match, and Cesaro sits down on one of the benches with a sharp exhalation, shifting enough to get more comfortable as he bends over to unfasten his boots.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Sheamus asks, standing in front of him. 

"I'm fine," Cesaro replies, and he is. He hurts all over, of course, that throbbing, bone-deep post-match ache, but it's a good feeling, a satisfaction well-earned.

"We're gonna get them at Payback, don't you worry." Sheamus nods, jaw set firmly. "We'll get them good."

"I know," says Cesaro, and Sheamus sits down beside him.

He's still wearing his kilt, thighs solid under the thick fabric, and Cesaro can't decide if it's hotter to see him like this, covered, with the promise of things hidden, or in his trunks, completely exposed. Maybe both. Both is good. He starts to take the tape off his arm, balling the strips up as they peel away from his skin.

"Your shoulder okay?" 

"It's _fine_ ," Cesaro says.

"Anything I can do?" Sheamus says. "You want some ice or something?"

And while Cesaro appreciates the concern, the fussing is a little much. So he says, shrugging slightly, "You could kiss it better." Not because that's what he wants, but just because it's always entertaining to get under Sheamus' skin, get him flustered.

And he doesn't disappoint, immediately snapping back, "Yeah, how about you fuck off." 

Cesaro clutches his chest theatrically. "Ouch."

"I thought it was your shoulder hurting?"

"Now my heart's hurting as well." Cesaro shakes his head. "You're so uncaring."

"I care."

Cesaro doesn't say anything, giving Sheamus a pointed look, and finally, he relents, leaning over and giving Cesaro's shoulder a quick peck. "Happy?" he says, grudgingly, but there's affection barely disguised under the tone of resentment.

"Getting there," replies Cesaro. "But you know, with the ring ropes and all, he kind of got me... _here_ as well." He gestures in the general area of his groin.

"Where, exactly?"

Cesaro quickly glances around, checking that no one's watching them, and then takes hold of his half-hard cock, not-so-subtly adjusting it inside his trunks. "I think this might need some attention."

"You want me to kiss that better?"

"Well, I mean, if you felt the need to do that, I'm sure it would help."

Sheamus is staring down at Cesaro's crotch, and Cesaro can see him swallow, the way his throat dips and rises. His eyes are focused and there's a red flush creeping slowly, inexorably up the pale skin of his neck, and if someone had told Cesaro just a few short months ago that that would be the sexiest fucking thing he could ever imagine, he would have laughed in their face, perhaps even hit them.

But things change, and here he is, and he's got it bad.

"Later," Sheamus says, finally, voice hoarse, but then he takes a deep breath, gathering himself and gently slapping Cesaro's thigh, petting it a little. "But maybe," he goes on, more lightly, "get an ice pack on it, take that swelling down, yeah?"

Cesaro looks down. "It's swollen?" he asks, innocently, not even trying to sound sincere. "I hadn't noticed."

Sheamus laughs. "Ice is all you're getting for now, fella, so save it."

"You're so cruel." Cesaro sighs. "Such an asshole."

"But I'm _your_ asshole, right?"

"It would seem so, my friend." Cesaro smiles, and Sheamus grins back.

"Cold shower, then?" he says.

"Cold shower," Cesaro agrees, standing up, heading over to grab a towel. 

"I'll make it up to you tonight," Sheamus says, quietly, following close behind him, and there's a promise in his voice that makes Cesaro's breath catch in anticipation. 

He turns, walking backwards a few steps as he looks at Sheamus. "You better," he says, and they both know exactly what that means.

And Cesaro can't wait.


End file.
